


Broken Trust and Betrayal

by Hunter470



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), mcdanno, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Steve and Danny have been married for a couple of years and things were going well until Joe White was killed. Steve closed himself off and shut Danny out when he should have been pulling him in closer. Danny is done waiting.





	Broken Trust and Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I've had this story running around in my head ever since episode 9.11.
> 
> No beta so I own all errors. 
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Steve and Danny have been married for a couple of years and things were going well until Joe White was killed. Steve closed himself off and shut Danny out when he should have been pulling him in closer. Danny was tired of waiting around for Steve and went to Joe’s ranch.

Upon arriving at the ranch he found Steve and he looked terrible. It was obvious he wasn’t doing well. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days and he’d definitely stopped shaving. He was sporting a very full beard, which might be sexy under different circumstances but he just looked exhausted. Steve didn’t seem pleased to see Danny and greeted him with a very stiff hug. In the distance standing next to the cabin Danny saw Catherine. Why is she here? He greets her and makes a comment about the two of them playing house, which Steve denies. Danny gets a bad feeling but he figures he’s just being overly sensitive.

Steve opens the door to the barn and Danny sees a badly beaten man tied to a chair. Obviously Steve and Catherine are trying to get information via torture. Danny’s stomach churns and he walks away to let them have their “fun”.

Steve gets his information, they take off for Laos, find the guy who’s responsible for all the deaths, and then they take out Greer. The entire time Steve shut Danny out and turns to Catherine for support. Steve barely seems to tolerate Danny being there but Danny ignores it and figures it’s because Steve was focused on avenging Joe. 

Thank God for Harry Langford. The former British Intelligence agent was there to help the team and he definitely kept Danny’s mind off of Steve. Harry was like James Bond - handsome, suave, and debonair. He was also a father like Danny and a very good friend. Oh, and could he bring on the charm with both men and woman. Danny really liked Harry and always felt better when he was around. In a different time and place he could see himself falling for the sexy Brit.

Once they were back in Hawaii they assumed their regular routine and things seemed to go back to normal. They worked some cases and spent time with Charlie and Grace but Steve always seemed to be a bit more distant that usual. Danny figured he was still dealing with Joe’s death so he didn’t push him.

Then early one morning, Steve and Danny are woken up by knocking at their front door. It was Rachel and she was looking for Grace. Danny calls Duke and finds out Grace was in an accident and they all take off in Danny’s car to the accident site. There they see Grace being loaded into an Ambulance. Rachel gets in the ambulance and Steve and Danny follow them to the hospital.

At the hospital they learn about Grace’s condition and that she will need surgery. Danny is beside himself with worry and Steve is there to comfort him. Steve stays as long as he can but he’s not one for sitting around. Steve has to do something. He’s a man of action and he’s going to find out what happened to his step daughter.

Grace comes out of surgery and she will be ok. Steve finds the idiot that ran Grace and her friend off the road quickly closing that case. Grace will need time to recover but eventually everything will heal. This ordeal has brought Danny and Steve closer as a couple. Just the possibility that they might lose one of their kids was more than they ever wanted to think about. Thankfully, they didn’t have to deal with that situation.  

Six months after Grace’s accident Rachel tells Danny she’s thinking about moving back to London to be with her mother. She didn’t realize how much she missed her mother until she was in Hawaii on her book tour. With Grace going to college on the east coast, Rachel thought this would be a good time to make a move. Danny’s not pleased because that means Charlie would go too. He and Steve commit to fighting for custody of Charlie. They are married and can provide him a good home.

The day after they find out about Rachel wanting to move, Catherine shows up at the Five-0 offices. She passes Danny’s office and he can see that she is obviously pregnant. She turns and gives Danny a smirk that says 'I've won'. Catherine tells Steve that she’s having his baby. The team and Danny hear the news and Danny is visibly shaken. Steve told him nothing happened with Catherine at Joe’s ranch. They were married and he wouldn’t do that. Apparently he was lying. Danny looks at Steve and then at Catherine with disgust. The team is shocked at what they are hearing. How could Steve do this to Danny?

With tears in his eyes Danny walks out and heads for his car. Steve calls after him and tries to catch up to him but Danny is already driving away. Steve couldn't believe this is happening. What the fuck did he do? Danny looked destroyed. He had to find him and talk to him.

Danny sped away while trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. How the hell could Steve do this to him? They exchanged vows and he promised to be faithful but he broke that promise. So what if he was grieving? That’s no excuse. He had to get away and think.

Danny arrived at Rachel’s and tells her it’s ok if she moves to London. She’s shocked but can tell something is not right. She asks Danny what happened. He tells her about Steve’s betrayal. Rachel is shocked and gives Danny a hug.

Danny tells Rachel that he’s divorcing Steve and moving to London so he can be near Charlie. Rachel asks if he’s sure. Maybe he needs to calm down before making this decision. Danny confirms that he’s certain. He can’t deal with another betrayal from someone he loves. Rachel apologizes for everything she did to him and regrets that she hurt him so much. She then tells Danny that she will support him no matter what he decides. 

Steve tries to find his husband but Danny’s disabled the GPS on his car and turned off his phone. He’s looked everywhere he can think of where Danny might go to be alone. After checking Danny’s favorite spot, he heads to Rachel’s. He doesn’t see the Camaro but maybe Rachel has seen or at least spoken to Danny.

He knocks on the door and Rachel opens it and doesn’t look happy. “Commander? What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping Danny might be here. Have you seen him or talked to him?”

“Yes, he was here earlier and I can say that I’ve never seen him so devastated. He wasn’t this bad when I divorced him. I think you truly broke one of the most caring and loving persons I’ve ever known.” Rachel spoke with venom in her voice.

“Rachel, I need to find him. I need to explain what happened.” Steve pleaded.  

“Commander, I don’t think you can explain your way out of this one. Danny was destroyed by your betrayal. You were the one person he thought would never do that to him. You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t shoot you.”

Steve was shaken. He knew Danny was upset but knowing that he broke the man he loved was too much.

“Rachel, I’m truly sorry for hurting Danny. Do you know where he went? I need to fix this?”

“I don’t know where he went and I wouldn’t tell you if I did know. I’m not sure this is something that will ever be fixed. Good bye Commander. Oh, and congratulations!” Rachel said sarcastically.

Danny was at his and Steve’s house packing up some clothes and other essentials to take with him to London. Rachel was going to make flight arrangement and then pick him up later. He’d make arrangements to have the rest of his stuff shipped to his parents in New Jersey. He hated to part with his car but he decided to sign it over to the HPD. Duke could always use another unmarked car for the force.

Danny was thankful they hadn’t finalized anything regarding the house so it was still only in Steve’s name. This would make things easier. He dreaded going thought the whole separation of property again.

Next, he’d have to call his lawyer to start divorce proceedings. He never thought he’d be getting divorced again. Another divorce to add to the first. Divorced again because Steve cheated and got his ex “friend with benefits” non-girlfriend pregnant.

Danny wasn’t looking forward to the next call he had to make. This call was to the governor to inform her he was resigning and going to retire. He didn’t tell her much other than his ex was moving to London so he had to go too to be with his son. She asked whether or not Steve was leaving as well. He explained to the governor that he and Steve would be getting divorced and Steve was staying in Hawaii. The governor was confused and tried to talk him out of it but in the end she accepted his decision and wished him luck.

The last call he made was to his mother. Needless to say Clara was upset for her son and wanted him to come back to New Jersey. Ultimately she understood that he needed to be in London with Charlie but made him promise to call and visit as much as possible. 

Danny looked over the house he and Steve shared and started to cry. He thought about forgiving Steve but he knew that wasn’t in him now or maybe ever. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He wiped the tears off his face, closed the door and then got in his car and drove away.

Steve raced home hoping Danny was there but the Camaro was not outside. He ran inside looking for any clues as to where Danny might have gone. He entered their room and noticed the closet door was open so he looked inside and saw that most of Danny’s clothes were gone and only empty hangers were on the rack. He saw the drawers to Danny’s dresser were ajar and when he looked inside, they were empty too. Danny packed up his stuff and left. This was the worst case scenario.

Danny stopped at the Five-0 offices and thankfully the team was out on a case. He walked into Steve’s office and placed his gun and badge on his desk along with his letter of resignation. He then went to HPD headquarters and signed over the Camaro. Duke was very confused but he took the car.

Rachel was waiting outside of HPD with Charlie. Danny got in the car and they headed towards the airport. Danny looked back at Charlie and smiled. Although Danny was devastated he was happy knowing he would be able to watch Charlie grow up and that was the most important thing to him.   

Duke called Steve and told him that Danny signed the Camaro over to HPD. Steve started to panic knowing what that meant. Danny was leaving. The governor was the next to call and told Steve that Danny resigned and was retiring. Steve wasn’t surprised when Lou called to tell him that Danny’s gun and badge were on his desk along with Danny’s resignation. Steve asked Lou to see if Danny was booked on any flights. Lou checked and he was on a flight to LA and then to London and it left in one hour. Steve hung up, turned on the sirens, and sped off towards the airport.

Danny, Rachel, and Charlie were waiting at the gate for their flight when Steve showed up. Charlie saw him first and called out for his Uncle Steve. Danny’s stomach dropped. He didn’t want to see Steve. Rachel knew the two men needed to talk so she grabbed Charlie and made an excuse to walk away and give them some space.

Steve looked at Danny with tears in his eyes. Danny tried not to cry. He wasn’t going to do that in public.

“Danno?”

“Don’t call me that ever again. You lost your right to use that name.”

“Danny, please. We need to talk.”

“We need to talk? Exactly what do we need to talk about Steven? Do we need to discuss how you made a commitment to me when we got married? That you promised to be faithful? Or maybe we should talk about how you said nothing happened between you and Catherine at Joe’s ranch. You know, while you were shutting me out for over a month? An entire month you shut me out while you were screwing your ex? I don’t remember the part in our vows where we agreed it was ok to screw around with other people. Just go Steve. I really have nothing more to say.”

“Danny, please. I know I screwed up. I know it. I have no excuse except that I wasn’t myself. I was so full of grief, rage and vengeance that I let it take over. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Really? You’re going to use that excuse? You weren’t thinking clearly? If I recall correctly, you seemed to be thinking pretty clearly when I found you. In fact, you were laser focused on getting revenge. You tortured a guy and planned an entire opp to Laos that didn’t include me until I showed up and you had no choice but to let me come along. So, I’m pretty sure you were thinking clearly.” Danny was on an epic rant that wasn’t stopping any time soon. “I just hope sleeping with Cath was worth it. I dunno, maybe that was your plan all along...sleep with Cath so you can have your own biological child...a mini Steve or Stephanie. Ya know, at this point I don’t give a fuck why you did it, Steve. Just do me a favor, stay out of my life and my kids’ lives too. You don’t need them now anyway because soon you will have one of your own!”

Steve felt like he was stabbed in the heart by Danny’s words. He knew he hurt Danny but didn’t understand how deeply until now. He didn’t know what to do.

“Oh, one last thing. I’ve spoken to my lawyer and he’s working up the divorce papers on the grounds of adultery. I’m done Steven. You had an affair and broke our wedding vows. I’m not sure I will ever forgive you or even want to at this point. Now please leave before Rachel and my son return. I don’t want them to have to see us like this…just go.”

Steve looked at Danny one last time and then left. He couldn’t believe this was happening. How could he have done this to the one person that stood by him through all the crap? The one person who was always there to save him from himself. He was the one person that never left no matter what. The one person that would never betray him. This was a nightmare.

**One Year Later**

Danny was at home in London enjoying his retirement and getting to spend time lots of time with Charlie, who now spoke with a British accent, which was cuter than Danny would admit. He was thankful that Charlie had adjusted to the move and loved his new home in London. Danny was also thankful that he was able to help out the local authorities by doing some consulting work on some of their more difficult cases that involved children. They really appreciated his detective skills and Danny liked helping out when he could.

Danny still couldn’t believe that he’d been in London for a year. He was grateful that Steve didn’t fight the divorce. Thank God that horrible chapter of his life was over. He didn’t even kept in contact with anyone from Hawaii. He felt bad about that but knew a clean break was best for him and all involved. He didn’t want his friends in Five-0 to have to choose sides so he just removed himself from the equation.

When Danny wasn’t helping the local authorities, Harry Langford would pull him into the occasional opp, which helped Danny keep his skills as sharp as ever. Harry was a great guy and Danny enjoyed his company. A few months ago the flirting between the two men ramped up and before they knew it, the flirting led to more. They both knew it wasn’t serious but they enjoyed spending time together. Danny often laughed thinking about how he was now the one in a ‘friends with benefits’ situation. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind since he had no intention of ever getting serious with anyone again. Oh, and it didn’t hurt that Harry was damn sexy, sweet, and treated him like a prince! So he figured he’d just enjoy it while it lasted.

Danny was pulled from his pleasant thoughts about Harry by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Who the hell was bothering him? It better not be the crazy neighbor coming to ask him over for tea. He suspected she fancied him but he wasn’t interested.

Danny opens the door and who is standing there but Steve fucking McGarrett. He’s just standing there with that goofy grin on his face that always melted Danny’s heart. It’s not just Steve though. Steve was standing there holding a baby girl in his arms. Danny figured it was his daughter. He didn’t even know the little girl’s name but damn did she look like a McGarrett with her dark hair, tanned skin, and hazel-blue eyes like her father. She was definitely going to break some hearts when she was older.

“Steve? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Danny, may we come in? We’ve had a long flight and this little one needs to be changed and put down for a nap.”

Danny was still hurt by what Steve did but damn he looked good and Steve holding a baby was the cutest thing ever. Danny was lost in thought and was pulled out by the gurgling sounds of Steve’s daughter.

“Oh, sorry. Yes, please come inside.”

Steve entered Danny’s house and dropped his bag. He looked around for someplace to change the baby.

“Where can I change her and let her sleep?”

“You can use Charlie’s room. He’s with Rachel tonight so you can use it for as long as needed.”  

“Thanks Danny. Let me get her changed and put down and then we can talk.”

Danny smiled, nodded his head, and then headed for the kitchen. What was Steve doing here? Why did he have his daughter and where was Catherine? He needed a beer.

“Hey, Danny! You have one of those for me?”

Danny grabs a beer out of the refrigerator and hands it to Steve. Each with a beer in their hands they return to the living room to sit down.

“So, what are you doing here? Why do you have your daughter with you and where’s Catherine?”

“Slow down Danny. Take a break from all the questions and I’ll answer you.” Steve smiled. “Quite simply, I’m here because I miss you. I’ve missed you every day since you left. I’ve wanted to call you a million times but I didn’t think you’d take my calls so I just took the easy way out and didn’t try.”

Danny sat there looking at Steve as if he were speaking a foreign language. “What are you going on about?” Danny was sure he heard something about Steve missing him and wanting to tell him something. Dammit, he needed to focus.

"I wanted to tell you what’s happened. After our divorce was final, Catherine kept pushing me to get married but I refused. Danny, I didn’t want her. I never wanted her. I wanted to be with you but I didn’t think it would ever be possible. So, I was going to say yes to Catherine. However, before I could say anything, she said our situation wasn’t working for her and she needed out. She felt trapped and if I wasn’t going to marry her she was going back to the CIA full time.”

“I was shocked that she would leave me and our baby just because I didn’t want to get married. I mean, plenty of people have kids and never marry, right? Anyway, I didn’t fight her. The only thing I wanted was full custody of our daughter, Mackenzie, which she agreed to give me.”

“Wow! That’s...um...I’m sorry things didn’t work out.”

“That’s the thing Danny, I wasn’t upset that Catherine was leaving. I wasn’t happy that she could just abandon our daughter like that…really, what kind of mother just leaves their child? Even after she said she wanted out I didn’t have any desire to try and talk her out of her decision, which was definitely a sign.”

"Steve, what do you mean?”

“I’ll get to that in a minute. I just need to tell you what happened last month. I was at the office and I received a call that Catherine was killed while on a mission. Considering what my mom did, I made sure this wasn’t another cover up. There was a body and we had a funeral. I had to make sure because I didn’t want her to pop up later in my daughter’s life like my mother did. Believe me, I never wanted Catherine dead but I was sad because my daughter no longer had a mother.”

“Steve, that’s a lot to take in. How are you doing?”

“God, Danny. How do you do it? I know I’m not your favorite person right now but somehow you’re worried about how I’m doing. If I were you I would have slammed the door in my face.”

“Steve, I am very upset with you. I never thought you’d betray me like you did but I’m not heartless. Plus, that was a year ago. I’d like to think I’ve moved past the anger and have gotten to a better place. So, now that you’ve told me all of this, why don’t you tell me why you’re really here. You said something about a sign?”

“Yes, the sign. When Cath said she was leaving and I felt nothing it was a sign that I was never supposed to be with her. So, I came here to see you to find out if there was any possibility you could give us another chance? I know I screwed up royally but I still love you. You’re my better half and I haven’t felt complete since that day you left. I want you in my life. I want our family back. Plus, there’s nobody in the world I’d want as a second father to little Kenzie. Oh, and by the way, her full name is Mackenzie Danielle McGarrett.”

Danny was surprised that Steve had given his daughter that middle name. He’s sure Catherine was not too happy about that choice.

“Steve...wow! This is a lot to process. I’ve never stopped loving you either but you have to understand that my life is here now. I need to stay in London for Charlie. That kid has had to deal with a lot and I can’t leave him or put him through a nasty custody battle.”

“Danny, I’m not asking you to leave London. I know you need to be here for Charlie and I’d never ask you to leave him.”

“So, even if I agreed to try again, which I am not saying I am, how could this work with me in London and you in Hawaii?” Danny truly didn’t know how this could even work with so many miles between them.

“That’s easy! I’ll move to London!”

“You can’t just move to London. Your life is in Hawaii. What about Five-0? ”

“Danny, my life is with my daughter and you. So, if that means I need to live in London, then that’s where I’ll live. I’m sure I can get a nice safe office job with British Intelligence. I bet Harry will put in a good word for me. Plus, aren’t we honorary Brit’s since we got the St George’s Cross from the queen?”

Danny laughs but didn’t expect Steve to do anything differently. When he wants something he makes it happen. “I’m not sure it works that way but you’ve certainly thought a lot about this haven’t you?”

"Yes, Danny! I need you in my life. I need to show you that I can be the man you fell in love with all those years ago. I know I need to earn back your trust and I know it will take time but please give me the chance.” Danny could see the regret and remorse in Steve’s eyes and wanted to just run to him but knew he had to be cautious.

“Steve, you broke me and it’s taken a lot of time and therapy to get to a good place. I finally feel good about myself again and if I take another chance and it falls apart I don’t think I’ll survive. One thing I need to do is apologize for all the hurtful things I said to you at the airport before I left. I was so angry and I took it out on you and for that I'm truly sorry."

“Danny, thank you for that but you don't own me an apology. You had every right to be angry at me after what I did to you. I know you don’t trust me yet but I know I won’t betray you again. I know what it feels like to not have you in my life…to have you hate me and I never want to be the cause of that again. If we need to go to couple’s therapy then I will go. I’m committed to you, our relationship, and our family. Plus, I need to set a good example for my daughter and your kids.” 

“Steve, I can’t promise anything but I’m willing to give it a try. I do think that couple’s therapy is probably a good idea. Oh, and we’ll definitely find someone better than the one we were forced to go to by the governor. One last thing, just so we are clear, if you ever betray me again, we are done for good. No more chances.”

“Thank you Danny. You’ll see…everything will work out.”

Steve pulls Danny into a deep kiss and he's definitely a willing participant. The kiss is hot and passionate and full of promise. Of course, right at that moment they hear Kenzie start to cry.

“Steve, let me get her. Like you said, you’ve had a long day of travel and you need your rest. Go lay down in my bed and I’ll bring Kenzie in to lay down with us. How does that sound?” Danny smiled at Steve.

“Sounds perfect, Danno!”

 

 


End file.
